ED FAQs
Eternal DestinyFrequently Asked Questions(FAQ): Question: What is Eternal Destiny? Eternal Destiny is a Neverwinter Nights(NWN) Persistent World Module hosted 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, 365 days a year(except leap year when its 366). The server is designed as mostly a hack n’ slash server to challenge players to create characters suitable to defeat the ever increasing level of foes whom will challenge them. The server is also a social hang out for people to enjoy playing a game with others without a whole slew of rules and regulations getting in the way of their fun. This does not mean Eternal Destiny is lawless. We do have rules in place, but these are pretty much unobtrusive to your gaming environment and are more or less put into place to prevent people from disrupting other players enjoyment. Question: What do I need to play on Eternal Destiny? You need to have a copy of Neverwinter Nights and both of the expansion packs(Shadows of Undrentide and Hordes of the Underdark). You must also ensure your copy of NWN is updated to version 1.69 which is the final update for this software package. In addition to this the only other requirement is that you have the latest version of the NWN Community Expansion Pack(CEP) installed. The Community Expansion Pack Link If you need assistance with getting the CEP installed you can ask any of the players or staff to help you. Question: ''Where can I find the server?'' The server is located in the PW Action section of the NWN Gamespy listing. When you select Join a New MP Game from your NWN software a listing of game worlds appears. Along the left hand side of this screen you can select the genre(type) of game. Select PW Action and allow the list to populate. The Server Name is Eternal Destiny. The Module Name is EternalDestiny. No player password is required to play. Question: I’ve entered the game world and when I click on the portal it tells me to speak to the Character Updater. What is this? The character updater stands nearby the portal and does many things for the world and characters before they enter. Amongst other things this character updater adjusts the PC journal entries, removes any “illegal” items, and so on. Basically this step ensures that once you enter Eternal Destiny you will be ready to have fun. Question: I clicked on the character updater and still the portal will not let me enter the world. What gives? This sometimes happens for virtually unknown reasons. An easy solution is to log out of the world and log back in. This 99.9% of time fixes the issue. If by some strange coincidence it does not, you can post a message in the forums. Please include your player name, character name, and whether you followed these steps to correct the issue. Question: ''Is magic restricted in this world?'' The Staff of Eternal Destiny does not believe in restricting any magic or any class or race for that matter. Some spells have been made multiplayer friendly but you will not find magic restricted in this world. There is a restriction upon casting of harmful magic spells inside certain city districts but this is a roleplay type of restriction and casting harmful magic in town is generally frowned upon everywhere. Question: Is healing or restoration/resurrection restricted? NEVER. Any world that restricts these does so because they, simply put, “can not balance their world”. You will find our builders and DM staff all come mostly from a PnP background and because of this we understand how to balance the world and still allow you to have free range use of things commonly available in the world. Healing Potion, Greater Restoration Scrolls, and Items of healing are available. It is expected that you will use these to your advantage over your foes, but don’t be surprised when your foes follow suit and drink a healing potion as well. Question: ''What are the Resting Restrictions here?'' For balance purposes resting is restricted to once every 9 minutes real time. So in a typically 20 minute gaming session you can rest your PC twice. In the gameworld, this real time equates to 3 hours. So during a 24 hour time period in the game world you can rest 8 times. This seems to be a logical resting restriction. You are not required to have a bedroll, eat food, drink a liquid, or any other restriction. You can rest anywhere, as long as there are no enemies nearby. Question: ''What happens when I die?'' When you die in Eternal Destiny , your PC is given a Death Amulet. DO NOT LOGOUT WITHOUT HITTING THE RESPAWN BUTTON! The death amulet prevents cheating the grim reaper of his payment . (XP/GP Penalty applied on Respawn) Once you click Respawn, you are taken either to the Temple of Life in Vastonia or you are given a preview of what death could be like and then brought back to the Temple of Life in Vastonia. If you log-out without hitting the respawn button, you will find yourself unable to continue playing with that character here at Eternal Destiny until you speak to the staff about this situation so we can remove the death amulet from this PC. Question: ''I’m new to the server world. Any hints on where I should go or what I should do?'' After reaching Vastonia, I suggest exploring the surface of the city. There are many shop keepers selling an abundance of useful goods. There are also numerous questors(NPC looking to employ PCs) throughout the city. These questors are an excellent source of income and experience. After exploring the city and doing some shopping to spend your initial gold coins, you can start adventuring outside the city. Some suggestions: - Head out the South gate of the city and explore the adventurers forest along the road south of the city. - Head out the South gate of the city and explore the three towers areas to the west of the south road. - Head into the sewers and begin cleaning up this area. You should be aware that some(not all) areas of the server are labeled with level appropriate names. If you do not meet these minimums, I suggest a hasty retreat. Do not explore too far from the city until you begin to earn enough experience and gold to equip yourself sufficiently. Question: I killed a really tough creature and the creature dropped a Destiny Coin(DC). What is this? First, congratulations! You have defeated a boss creature in Eternal Destiny. Certain mini-boss and boss creatures in destiny carry with them Destiny Coins or even more rare an Epic Destiny Coin(EDC). These coins are used for OOC interactions in the server. Some of these transactions are: Full Relevel: 5 DC and 10 million gold pieces (39 levels removed and replaced) Minor Relevel: 1 DC and 2 million gold pieces (1 to 5 levels removed and replaced) Rebuild: 10 DC (All levels removed and transferred to a NEW character) Level Up: 1 DC (Increase one level of your PC) Full Level Up: 20 DC and 25 million gold pieces (39 levels given to a NEW character) 40th Level Armor: 40DC 40th Level Weapon: 40 DC Epic Weapons: 40DC + 5EDC Housing: See the Housing Authority in Vastonia for current rules. Question: When I killed a Boss Creature in the World, a Server announcement was presented to everyone on the server. What is this for? This is designed so that the players and staff can congratulate you on defeating the foe. Some staff members and/or players will show sympathy towards the boss and ask you to “Leave him/her alone”. This is meant as a congratulations of sorts and should not be construed to mean they are offended in some way. Question: Is Player Vs. Player (PvP) allowed here? Yes. PvP is allowed but to ensure everyone continues to enjoy the server some rules are in place to assist. We understand sometimes players will want to challenge one another to duels. It is also understandable that sometimes in game rivalries will occur and that these may escalate to PvP action. For pre-planned PvP action, we ask that you take your fight to the PvP Arena in Vastonia. We also ask that you invite anyone who happens to be on-line to come and enjoy the spectacle. The rules for PvP are as follows: - No Killing of Effortless Players unless they attack you first(Take Screenshots Please) - Disarm stealing is allowed, however the disarming player must pay a fee in exchange for the item or return the item to the PC after the fight is completed. This fee is based on the identified value of the item disarmed. (Take Screenshots Please) It is the disarming players choice and not the disarmed player who chooses whether to give cash or the item. - No Means NO. If either player requests a halt to PvP action or requests the PvP does not take place, that's it . . it's over. Do not force the issue. To prevent any issues resulting from a “he said, she said” PvP encounter, we request you take screenshot s before the event happens, during the event where needed, and also one when the PvP action is completed. Question: Is PickPocketing Allowed? Yes, but if you are caught expect Retribution. Some rules for Pickpockets include: - No using timestop to pickpockets. - No Pickpocketting on Area Transitions - No Pickpocketing PCs below Level 10 Question: ''Are Boss Camping or Spawn Running Allowed?'' NEVER. Boss Camping is when a PC waits around to respawn the boss, logs off and back on to respawn the boss, using the rest portal to return to spawn the boss again, and so on. Spawn Running is when a PC runs through an area leaving a “Spawn Wake” of creatures behind as they continue onward. If you are ever caught doing either of these, may the Eternal Destiny Gods take pity upon your everlasting soul cause our DMs and Staff will rip you to shreds. Continually doing this can result in loss of the character and possible banning. Both are not tolerated at all for any means. Question: ''What if I have a problem with another player?'' Do not argue or cause a continual disruption in the server world. If a DM is online ask them to intervene. If not, please send a PM to myself or Lead DM Steiner about the issue. Please include your player name, the character name you were playing, the offending players name and character they were playing. An approximate time (GMT) the incident occurred, and any screenshots you may have taken. Continuing to disrupt the server or taking issues in the server to the public forums will solve nothing. It will only harm your case. So please, allow yourself time to breathe and then contact someone who can resolve the issue for you. Question: ''What if I have a problem with another DM?'' Follow the same rules above for issues with other players. We take our DM staff position quite seriously and if there is a problem with one of our staff we want to know about it. So please, take logs and/or screenshots of the incidence and contact Lead DM Steiner or Me. Question: ''What if I have a suggestion or idea for the world?'' The Staff of Eternal Destiny is constantly updating the server with new and exciting ideas and suggestions. Most of these come directly from the players since this is the world you enjoy and play within it’s only fair that you get to decide or think up some of the stuff that goes into the world. So if you ever have an idea or suggestion, please tell us all about it. There are no guarantees your idea or suggestion will be acted upon, but if it fits into the world view I am quite sure it can be done. We want to hear from you. So make sure to tell us what you think. Question: ''Can I submit material created in the toolset or submit ideas I have written down to be added to world?'' Most definitely. I am always on the lookout for new ideas. You may not have toolset knowledge, but you have a great idea for an "insert object" to be added the world. You can PM me your ideas here. You can also find me on MSN at sharon.curves@hotmail.com You may also email me at sharona.curves@gmail.com If you decide to email me, I request that you PM me here so I know to be on the lookout for your email. No PM and I will more than likely delete your email. So PM me prior to sending the email. This Blank Modulecan be used for creating your submissions. It has all the hakpack resource attached and in the proper order for the Eternal Destiny Server. Question: ''I think I found a bug in the world. What do I do?'' Please note everything possible you can about the bug. At a minimum I need to know what happened and where. Any other details will help greatly in assisting us to quickly resolve the issue. There is a bug report thread in the forums for reporting these things. Question: ''I think I found an exploit in the world. What do I do?'' Immediately take a screenshot and send this to me. DO NOT POST IN THE FORUMS. Do not continue to use this exploit or inform others about it. We need to correct the issue ASAP, but also need to minimize the damage it has/will cause. So keep it quiet and just tell me about this. Thank you everyone. Sharona Curves